


I Miss You | Fem!KageHina

by ThatOneAwkwardFangirl_Liz_Cecil



Series: (almost) Everyone is Non-Male | Girls' Volleyball Teams [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, chat fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneAwkwardFangirl_Liz_Cecil/pseuds/ThatOneAwkwardFangirl_Liz_Cecil
Summary: Kageyama Tobio goes to a special volleyball training camp, but her best friend, Hinata Shouyou, texts her constantly about missing her.Can easily be read as an independent work, but there are references to part one of the series, which you may be interested in reading.





	I Miss You | Fem!KageHina

_2:06 a.m._

**Shouyou:** kageyamaaaaaaaaa

**Tobio:** what do u want dumbass

**Tobio:** middle of the fuckign night

**Shouyou:** ur awake tho

**Tobio:** u woke me ujp

**Shouyou:** aww n u replied <3

**Tobio:** what. do. u. want.

**Shouyou:** I miss uuuuu grumpyama

**Shouyou:** when do u come home again???

**Tobio:** I just, got here, hinata

**Tobio:** it’s a two-week camp

**Shouyou:** that’s FOREVERRRRRRR

**Tobio:** it’s not that long I’ll be back before our training camp with the team

**Shouyou:** :((((

**Shouyou:** ur gonna forget about me by the time its over

**Shouyou:** find a new spiker and that’ll be the end for us

**Tobio:** don’t be stupid

**Tobio:** no one is fucking crazy enough to do our quick like u are

**Shouyou:** u think that now

**Shouyou:** but what happens when u find someone more talented than meee

**Shouyou:** Kageyama?

**Shouyou:** sleepyama??

**Shouyou:** hellllooooooo?????

**Shouyou:** gnight cutieyama

 

_8:02 a.m._

**Tobio:** excuse me what did u call me supid

**Shouyou:** well good morning

**Shouyou:** I might be stupid but at least I can spell it

**Tobio:** oh boy I must be tired after some jackass woke me up in the middle of the night

**Tobio:** I will punch u next time I see u for theat

**Shouyou:** hey on saturday im coming to see kenma in tokyo

**Tobio:** that is where they live

**Shouyou:** well im not sure if im gonna be with them all day though is the thing

**Shouyou:** can we go out maybe if ur not too busy

**Tobio:** what do u mean

**Shouyou:** I mean I miss my best friend id like to get dinner with her please go eat with me

**Tobio:** im sorry hinata but im really not supposed to leave campus and theres always stuff goin on

**Shouyou:** oh…sorry

**Tobio:** we’ll eat when I get back ok???

**Shouyou:** well im gonna eat sometime before then, I don’t miss u that much :p

**Tobio:** ha ha ha u know what I meant

**Tobio:** ill talk to u later weirdo ive got morning practice now

**Shouyou:** byeeeeeeeee I miss uuuuuuuuuuuuu <3 :(

**Tobio:** whatever

**Tobio:** bye

 

_10:35 p.m._

**Tobio:** hey hinata

**Shouyou:** urreghhhgh its late what

**Tobio:** u were texting me at 2am yesterday what the fuck hinata

**Shouyou:** I couldn’t sleep I was sad

**Tobio:** wow u got over me leaving quickly

**Shouyou:** now im EXHAUSTED with sadness :( :( :( :(

**Tobio:** pf dramatic

**Shouyou:** u don’t miss meeee????????? D: D: D:

**Tobio:** of course I do stupid

**Tobio:** ur my spiker

**Tobio:** dumbass?

**Tobio:** hinata?

**Tobio:** shouyou?

**Tobio:** ok goodnight weirdo

 

_7:02 a.m._

**Shouyou:** awwww im ur spiker?? <3

**Shouyou:** ur my setter <3 <3 <3

**Tobio:** give me a fucking break dumbass

**Shouyou:** u love meeeeeee <3

**Tobio:** I suddenly don’t miss u anymore

**Shouyou:** u say that but I know its not trueeee

**Tobio:** shut up

**Shouyou:** see u in twelve days <3

**Tobio:** ew ur counting down what the fuck

**Shouyou:** I have an app on my phone

**Shouyou:** _[countdown.jpg]_

**Tobio:** disgusting what are u my girlfriend

**Shouyou:** no…

**Tobio:** I know that stupid it was rhetorical

**Shouyou:** rhetoriwhat

**Tobio:** it was a question u weren’t supposed to answer because I already know the answer

**Shouyou:** I am in the market for a gf tho

**Shouyou:** so…when u come back…

**Tobio:** yea?

**Shouyou:** tell me if u found any cute girls at camp who might like me!!

**Tobio:** eat a brick shithead

 

_12:36 p.m._

**Shouyou:** aw sorry did I make u jealous

**Tobio:** no but im not getting u a gf u weirdo do it urself

**Shouyou:** ur right I should

**Shouyou:** u want me to get u one too ill see if I can find a gf with a gay friend

**Tobio:** stfu I don’t need a gf

**Shouyou:** jeez u don’t gotta be such a tsundere bakageyama

 

_3:07 a.m._

**Shouyou:** u haven’t texted me in four daysssss

**Shouyou:** I was just teasing u kageyama!!!

**Shouyou:** please answer me :(

**Shouyou:** im not really getting a girlfriend, geniusyama

**Shouyou:** so please answer meeee

**Shouyou:** ah forget it ur probably busy and rn ur probably sleeping

**Shouyou:** im sorry tobio <3

**Shouyou:** gnight

 

_9:00 a.m._

**Tobio:** dumbass stop staying up so late

**Tobio:** im not mad ive been busy is all

**Tobio:** but ig good that ur not getting a gf? what am I supposed to say to that

**Tobio:** ur probably asleep right

**Tobio:** fuckign dumbass staying awake so late

**Tobio:** u better be practing ur spikes because when I get home we’re going to practice until u die

**Tobio:** ive been learning a lot of cool stuff I wanna show u

**Tobio:** oh n I got a bag for being here

**Tobio:** _[cool_bag.jpg]_

**Tobio:** ok I’ll stop bugging u now

**Tobio:** and shouyou

**Tobio:** I forgive u, or whatever

 

_11:30 a.m._

**Shouyou:** jeez I just woke up to 12 new messages and theyre all from u

**Shouyou:** 1 more week <3

**Shouyou:** ooh that’s a cool bag!!!!!

**Shouyou:** sorry ur probably practicing

 

_7:26 p.m._

**Tobio:** _[swoosh_toss.mp4]_

**Tobio:** look at this!!!!

**Shouyou:** so cool, tobio!!!!

**Shouyou:** whos the spiker chick

**Tobio:** oh that’s just the girl I got paired with

**Tobio:** she doesn’t jump as high or run as fast as u tho

**Shouyou:** whaaaaat

**Shouyou:** no tell her for me that I think shes the coolest !!!!!!

**Tobio:** she says thanks

**Tobio:** and for the record she is cool

**Tobio:** she just isn’t u

 

_9:17 p.m._

**Shouyou:** sorry I was playing a game with kenma

**Shouyou:** that’s obvious tho tobio

**Shouyou:** kenma tossed to me today

**Shouyou:** _[fwoosh.mp4]_

**Shouyou:** kuroo-san took a video for us

**Shouyou:** sorry if im bothering u

**Tobio:** its ok

**Tobio:** that looks really cool!

**Tobio:** but that’s because they’re such a good setter

**Shouyou:** they say thanks

**Tobio:** I miss u ok

**Tobio:** I actually fucking miss u

**Shouyou:** its worse now that im five minutes away and I cant even see u

**Shouyou:** Bokuto-senpai says we should break in

**Tobio:** don’t get in trouble for me

**Shouyou:** ur right id rather get in trouble with u its more fun that way

**Tobio:** one week just wait one week you clingy freak

 

_12:14 p.m._

**Shouyou:** back home now so u don’t have to worry

**Shouyou:** 6 dayssss

**Tobio:** stop counting down it makes me feel weird

**Shouyou:** its called feeling loved and like u have a friend tobio

**Tobio:** I know what friendship feels like dumbass

**Shouyou:** only because I showed u

**Tobio:** yea and

**Tobio:** I still know the feeling

**Shouyou:** wait stop no I was teasing !!!

**Tobio:** what u were my first friend get over it

**Shouyou:** D:

**Shouyou:** im going to kick so many people I know u used to go to school with tobio, right in the ass, I hate all of them

**Tobio:** shut up hinata

**Shouyou:** fighting all of them

**Tobio:** SHUT UP HINATA

**Shouyou:** its too late im sorry they have to die for being mean to u

**Shouyou:** this is what best friends do

 

_9:15 p.m._

**Tobio:** no it isn’t

**Shouyou:** yes

**Tobio:** no

**Shouyou:** yes

**Tobio:** no

**Shouyou:** hey I miss u still

**Tobio:** stop saying that ur freaking me out

**Shouyou:** u miss me too

**Tobio:** yea but I don’t go around saying it every five seconds

**Tobio:** I gotta sleep gnight

**Shouyou:** gnight

**Shouyou:** <3

**Tobio:** …

**Tobio:** <3

**Shouyou:** :0

**Tobio:** SHUT UP GO TO SLEEP

 

_7:06 a.m._

**Shouyou:** TOMORROWWWWWWWWW!!!!!1!!!!!!!!!@

**Tobio:** I know when im coming home dumbass

**Shouyou:** u wanna get together when u get back

**Shouyou:** what time is ur mom picking u up at the train station

**Tobio:** she isn’t

**Tobio:** im just gonna walk home

**Shouyou:** whaaaaaat?!?!?

**Tobio:** hinata it isn’t a big deal ok

**Shouyou:** ok…

**Tobio:** lets go to dinner though

**Tobio:** and then we can practice

**Shouyou:** ok!!

 

_8:05 a.m._

**Shouyou:** what time again??

**Tobio:** train should be back at 4 this evening

**Shouyou:** ok!

**Tobio:** chill out u act like its been forever

**Shouyou:** I never wanna go 2 weeks without u ever again D:

**Shouyou:** yachi is a good setter and so is kenma!

**Shouyou:** but they’re not u

**Tobio:** don’t just say embarrassing things like that!!!!

**Shouyou:** u did it first!!!!!!

**Tobio:** shut up!!!

**Shouyou:** see u later!!

**Tobio:** see u

-

Thanks to snow, my train got delayed half an hour.

_This is why we shouldn’t have massive national training camps in the winter…_

I recognized a few people on the train from camp, but none I wanted to talk to. My partner had been from Tokyo, so she didn’t have very far to go. It was just me – on the train, and on my way home.

I thought so, at least.

I got off the train with my bag and started to walk towards the station doors, when I noticed someone holding a sign with my name. _What the fuck?_

“Tobi-one-san!” A tiny blur of red streaked towards me and jumped into my arms.

I staggered in surprise but hugged her back. “Hi, Natsu-chan!”

“Tobio-chan, welcome home.”

“Hi, Mrs. Hinata. Sh-Shouyou?”

“Kageyama!” Sure enough, Hinata and her family were the ones holding up a sign for me. “You’re back! You’re late!”

“Y-yeah…the train got delayed,” I explained.

“Oh! Because of the snow?”

“Yeah.”

“Natsu! Can you please get off of her, so I can hug her now?” Hinata whined.

Natsu sighed but let go of me.

“I’d rather hug you than your big sister anyways,” I promised her.

“Please never leave me alone for this long again!” Hinata cried before crushing me. “I missed you.”

“How could you miss me when you texted me constantly?” I pointed out, giving her a quick squeeze. “Okay, you can let go now.”

“No.”

“Hinata…”

“I’m good.”

“You can’t just hang onto me forever.”

“Yes, I can!”

“Then, I’m not tossing to you later.”

Amazing, how instantly she let go of me. “But I have to see that new toss in person!”

-

Her mom and sister went their separate ways from us, while Hinata insisted she walk with me.

“We’ll do dinner, then practice, then I’ll walk you home!”

“You don’t have to do that-”

“I want to!”

“You’re so needy.”

“I missed you a lot.”

“I know. You wouldn’t stop telling me that.” It made me feel weird in my chest every time she said that.

She wrapped her arms around me again and continued walking with her head against me for a while.

“You’re clingy,” I said after a few minutes.

“Only to you.”

I froze. “Don’t say embarrassing things like that without warning me first!”

She turned to face me. “You were gone way too long.”

“Why are you starting to cry? Stop that!”

She shoved me. “I’ve been thinking about when to tell you, but I realized I don’t want to wait to say this.”

“Are you moving?” I asked, immediately assuming the worst. “Changing schools? What’s-?”

“No!” She looked at me in the eyes so intensely I started to panic. “Tobio.”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

I just stared.

“Tobio?” She waved her hand in front of my face. “Hello?”

“You do?”

“Yeah! Ugh! I’m so embarrassed now, I’m sorry!”

“Why are you sorry, dumbass?”

She was shaking, and I felt selfish for freaking out. “Because I shouldn’t have tried to be all cute!”

“Yikes. If this is you trying to be cute, I have some bad news for you…”

“Shut up!” She pushed me again, but I caught her hands.

“I love you too, Shouyou.”

“Y-yeah?!”

I hugged her. “Yeah.”

“Good! Because I’m your spiker! And you’re my setter!”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff! Cute! Fuck yeah! I love KageHina!


End file.
